Horace's and Jasper's New Life
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Takes place between the ending of the direct-to-video sequel, "101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure". Horace and Jasper both have the same dream about them apologizing to the Dalmatian puppies for dognapping them.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is my first ever** _ **101 Dalmatians**_ **fics. Any ideas, please send me a PM as long as they aren't flames. Minor spoiler for those who haven't seen the sequel. Reader discretion as advised. Please enjoy and review.**

In the bedroom of Horace of Jasper, an alarm clock ticked at 8:30 AM. The twins had to start work at an hour. It had been over a week since their former boss, Cruella de Ville was arrested yet again.

"Jasper, today is a new day," Horace said.

"That it is," Jasper agreed. "That it is."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Horace crossed his arms, waiting for his twin brother's answer.

"I'm agreeing with you," was all Jasper had to say.

"Okay, if you say so." Horace hopped out of bed and the two ate their breakfast.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Jasper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Horace hesitated, not touching his food, thinking his brother wasn't going to like what he was about to say. Should he tell him? Will Jasper handle it? If Jasper was truly his brother, then he should be able to.

"Jasper, I've been thinking…" Horace said finally.

"You've been thinking?!" Jasper blurted. "You had enough time to tell me what's going on, but you kept thinking!" Jasper let out a guilty sigh for shouting at his brother and covered his head in despair. _What have I done?_ he thought. _What am I going to do to make it up to him? Here goes nothing._

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Jasper took a stab at asking him a question kinder than before. He and his brother fought a lot because of their boss.

Horace was finishing his breakfast.

"Take your time and think about until you are ready to tell me, deal?" Jasper winked.

Horace's face lit up as he shook Jasper's hand firmly.

"I'll tell you later," replied Horace.

Jasper smirked broadly at that. "Thanks."

…

In the bathroom, they were brushing their teeth and washing their mouths before they started heading out the door.

Outside, the air was fresh and the sun shone down before them, wishing them luck on their eight-hour shift at the store, where they sell their own anti-animal cruelty clothing shop as President and Vice President.

 **Author's notes: Well, what did you think? Not a bad start, eh? This chapter was pretty short, but I promise you the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter here is a bit longer than the first like I promised. Enjoy!**

Horace and Jasper bagged a product for the final customer of the day before closing the store before 5 PM. When they got home, Jasper was reading a headline on _What's My Crime?_ , the television show he and his brother loved to watch. The following words in the article were:

 _Dear watchers,_

 _We are sorry to announce that this is the last episode of the television program, What's My Crime?. Luckily, you'll see Mr. Fauncewater again. Thank you for watching the show. We had enjoyed making this._

Jasper threw the newspaper across the living room. "I've got to tell Horace when the show is over," he said to himself.

Horace was in his room, writing a letter to the nanny, who they confronted to snatch the Dalmatian puppies for Cruella to make fur coats.

 _Dear Nanny,_

 _Jasper and I are sincerely sorry for barging into your house and for dognapping the puppies. Cruella made us do it out of force and our own free will. If we didn't do it, we would've been fired, but what do we care? We have started a new business without any fur coats and if you'd like, find a clothing brand that is best an interest to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Horace and Jasper Badun_

"Horace!" his brother's voice called. " _What's My Crime?_ is on!"

Horace loved that show as much as Jasper did. He put down his pencil and swiftly bolted out the door like a thunderbolt.

"Horace, we haven't watched this since we've been in jail!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Yeah, it has, Jasper," Horace laughed nervously.

"Shh…let's see what happens next," Jasper hissed eagerly.

"Are you ready to carry on, Mr. Fauncewater?" the TV quiz master asked.

The fat criminal nodded.

Jasper and Horace chuckled lightheartedly at this.

"Look, Jasper, it's the meathead again!" Horace shouted through laughs for old time's sake.

"He better get these questions answered correctly!" Jasper agreed, "Or else he's going on a long way trip to a seaside resort!" He covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. "I thought we'd never see him again!"

"Did you kidnap or child, teen, or a pet?" the quiz master asked the criminal.

At this question, Jasper's and Horace's jaws dropped.

This was an opportunity for Horace to give him a heart to heart talk. _It's now or never, Horace,_ Horace thought to himself. "Jasper," he spoke.

Jasper turned the TV off. "Is this what you've been waiting to tell me, Horace?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, Jasper," Horace answered. "I had a dream last night that…"

"Yeah? Go on," Jasper urged; he was interested to know what was going through his twin's head.

"That we apologized to the nanny and the Dalmatians for kidnapping the puppies," Horace replied.

 _Okay, is this the Horace I'm talking to?_ Jasper asked himself, tuning out Horace's answer.

Horace found a newspaper lying on the floor, while he waited for Jasper to answer and read the headlines carefully. After reading it, Horace asked, "Jasper, is this the last episode we were just watching?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm surprised."

"Me, too, but let's finish it," Jasper said as he and his brother sat back down to turn the TV back on.

Mrs. Birdwell asked Mr. Fauncewater, "Yes, Mr. Fauncewater, did you kidnap a child, teen, or a pet?"

"Yes, be truthful and we will buy your word," the inspector assured him.

Mr. Fauncewater nodded.

"If so, what is it?" the inspector asked.

"The answer is a child and the answer here is _yes_ ," the quiz master replied for him, "Nothing further. Mr. Fauncewater has told the truth." To the audience, he said, "Goodnight audience. We hope you enjoyed this final episode of _What's My Crime?_."

Jasper turned the TV off. "Well, that's the end of it."

"Yep," Horace said.

"Come on, Horace. We have another day tomorrow." Jasper started off to his room.

"Jasper."

Jasper stopped to look back at his brother. "What is it, Horace?"

"I was thinking about apologizing to the nanny… _in person_ ," Horace replied.

"But will she ever forgive us after what we did? I doubt it because we are bad people, who do nothing but steal! We're thieves!"

"Jasper, it's normal for anyone to react like this," Horace declared desperately, "But they'll somehow warm up to us in the long run."

"Yeah, like how long is that going to take?" Jasper snorted.

"It may take a little while, but please think about this."

Jasper had already come to his room, making his bed. "I'll sleep on it. We've made our bed and therefore, we must lie in it." He then climbed into his bed.

"Jasper…"

But Jasper had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Jasper," Horace said as he left the room to go to his, hoping his brother would really think about what he said.

 **AN: To be continued. It's been a little while since I've seen the** _ **101 Dalmatians**_ **movies and I don't know much about them, but I do know about the Dalmatians and their puppies and Horace and Jasper stealing for Cruella out of force. Stay tuned, people. A new chapter will be up next year. Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year! To start the new year, I have a new chapter up. Now, wait and see what Horace and Jasper are up to next.**

The next evening, Jasper drove himself and Horace grocery shopping. Before they went inside, Horace decided to speak to his brother _again_. "Jasper."

Jasper was reading his newspaper. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Jasper replied, too busy.

"About last night, I wasn't trying to upset you," Horace said.

"I know, Horace and I promised I'll think about it. I just need more time. It doesn't happen in one night, you know." He continued where he left off in the newspaper.

"You've been thinking about it for _how long_?" Horace demanded of Jasper. "A whole day and you never told me? You didn't think I can handle it?! All this time, I thought _I_ was the only one doing the thinking, but I guess I thought WRONG!"

Jasper felt Horace's words plague his heart. It all came back to him: All the times he yelled at Horace.

Horace stormed out of the van and headed toward the grocery store. Jasper, feeling guilty, followed behind him.

"Horace, we can talk about this!" Jasper cried out.

"You're too late, Jasper!" Horace snapped and ran away faster.

That hit Jasper even harder than before, but he knew he deserved to hear it. All those years he and his brother worked for Cruella gave them one heck of a time, but it was worse for Jasper. That was what lead to sibling rivalry to begin with. He knew he was crude in his demeanor, yet he cared for his brother. For now, he needed to give him time to cool off as he made his way into the grocery store.

Horace, seeming to ignore Jasper's presence now that Jasper approached pulled out a shopping cart and turned away. However, this didn't stop Jasper from giving him the shopping list of stuff they needed.

They picked up flour, bread, and a hunk of cheese.

They stopped short at the sound of barking.

"Horace, do you hear what I hear?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's a barking dog," answered Horace and they moved closer to the sound. It was a golden retriever puppy, knocking things over. Jasper bent downward to scoop him up into his arms.

"Hey, quiet!" Jasper scolded, then the puppy's barking quieted. Jasper looked at him in shame and scratched him on the head. What a hypocrite! He reminded Jasper and Horace of the Dalmatian puppies they'd stolen. They did not want to steal another one. "Sorry."

"What are we going to do with him, Jasper?" asked Horace.

Jasper considered this long and hard for he and his brother were both hypocritical because of their misdeeds with puppies.

Customers wondered what was going on.

"What's a puppy doing in this store?" one said.

"Wait! Are they Horace and Jasper from the clothes store they opened?" said another.

"That's them!" the crowd shouted.

Jasper and Horace were left speechless, so they grinned with embarrassment.

"We have our hands full," Jasper finally said.

"We'll take good care of him," Horace remarked, petting the puppy.

…

On their way out, Jasper felt something liquid streaming down to his pants. Horace grimaced, trying hard not to laugh. "Hey! No!" Jasper yelled as he gently set the pup on the ground. "These are my good pants!" he added as he pointed at him with a stiff finger.

The little dog's ears drooped down sideways sadly as he whimpered.

Jasper gasped.

"Jasper?"

"What is it, Horace?"

"I think we should go home now."

Jasper opened the back door for the puppy and smoothed a soft blanket for him to lie on for the car ride. "Here you go." Jasper petted the puppy to calm him. "Good boy." And he joined his brother.

"Jasper, I will take care of him," Horace vowed, "I promise." He started to assume his brother may change his mind about helping him take care of a dog.

"Actually, _we_ will together," Jasper said firmly, "And thanks to your talk with me. We know the rules: don't harm your pet, play with it when it wants to play with you, feed him twice a day…"

"And no killing your pet," Horace added.

"Right."

"And the dog is either a he or a she, so we can't call it an _it_."

"Oh, okay." And the rest of their ride went smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I just needed to give this story a little more thought.**

The next morning, after discovering the golden retriever pup in the grocery store, Horace and Jasper fed him scraps they couldn't finish for their breakfast.

"Here you go, boy," Horace said, feeding the pup a piece of his unfinished toast.

The puppy ate it.

"Good boy," Horace praised as he pet him.

Jasper smiled.

…

Horace and Jasper took the dog outside in the backyard for them to play.

"Sit," Jasper commanded.

The puppy sat down.

"Good boy," Jasper said, "Now, stay. Stay."

But the puppy disobeyed and followed Jasper, causing Horace to laugh.

"No!" Jasper shouted, then steadied himself to think about something else.

…

"Catch!" Jasper yelled as he threw the ball for the dog to catch.

"Good boy," Jasper said, petting the puppy.

"Fetch!" Horace shouted, throwing a frisbee.

The puppy chased it in the backyard and retrieved it from the garden.

The gardener snapped, "Hey, get out of my garden!" He chased the puppy with a gardening hoe. The dog barked and ran far from the gardener as he could.

"Jasper, look!" Horace said, tugging his twin brother's shirt.

Jasper turned to gaze upon the puppy with the frisbee in his mouth.

He let go of the frisbee, giving it to Horace.

"They did not call him a golden retriever for nothing," Horace said, scratching the puppy by the ears.

"You're right," Jasper sighed in agreement.

Their bond with the dog came to an abrupt end when they heard their neighbor cry, "Horace! Jasper!"

Horace and Jasper gasped in horror at the approaching gardener. "Your thieving pup has been in my garden."

"This was _my_ fault," Horace told him. "I should've thrown the frisbee someplace else."

The gardener sighed. "Alright. You can throw it some place else, but if this happens again, I'm calling the pound."

Horace looked at the pup's collar to find a nametag. It read BONGO. Jasper noticed it, too. Have they _stolen_ another pup? Such hypocrites!

"You can't call the pound," said Jasper, "This dog already has an owner. This _isn't_ our dog."

The gardener nodded. "Just keep him out of trouble." Then, he walked away.

Horace and Jasper exchanged glances with each other. They were going to have to call the owner.

…

The twins gave the puppy a bath outside because they did not want to have to clean out dog hair from their tub.

"Bongo," Horace said, washing him with soap, "You made quite a stir at our neighbor's garden."

"This won't happen again," Jasper pointed out, rinsing the pup with a hose, "He won't be here for long. He'll be back with his owner in no time."

"Can we watch TV with him?" Horace asked.

"Yeah, Horace, you just read my mind."

When they finished giving the golden retriever puppy a bath, they dried him off with a towel, yet he shook himself off.

Jasper turned the hose back on and gave him cool water to drink. "Want some water?" The puppy licked the water. "There you go." Jasper turned the hose back off.

…

In the living room, the Badun twins and Bongo watched _Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey_ on TV. They liked the movie, but Sassy, the Himalayan cat was one of those characters Jasper hated most because she reminded him of Cruella de Ville. He was happy whenever Shadow, the golden retriever and Chance, the American bulldog got on her case. Even Horace laughed with him.

"Shadow's a golden retriever, like you, Bongo," Horace told Bongo.  
Bongo barked.

"I like this movie, but I sure hate Sassy!" Jasper roared with laughter.

"I think I know why, but aren't you glad she's gone?" Horace laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

They also wept during some scenes, such as a little girl bursting into tears when she was lost in the woods (which reminded them both to give the pup back to his rightful owner), but Shadow, Chance, and Sassy comforted her until her parents found her and near the end where Shadow lie injured in a pit next to the train path until Shadow returned back home to his friends and owner, Peter. The ending made them feel guilty for kidnapping the Dalmatian puppies. They had to make things right for them next.

After the movie was finished, they were going to make the puppy's ending a happy one like the movie they had watched. They called the owners of the lost puppy. A little girl, who owned Bongo missed him so much. Her name was Betsy.

"We found him at the grocery store we were shopping in yesterday," Horace stated.

"We will return your puppy to you as soon as possible," Jasper promised the girl. "Bye, bye." He hung up.

"Ready, Jasper?" Horace asked.

"Yeah, there is nothing else to do here," Jasper answered.

…

Little Betsy, the girl with brown hair, pigtails, a jean dress, and a red tea shirt underneath and her parents put up the missing signs. She sobbed in her parents' arms, worried sick about her lost dog. Then, she heard a bark. Could it be Bongo?

"Mom. Dad," she said.

"What is it, Betsy?" her dad asked.

"Do you hear what I think I hear?"

"It's…" her mother began and looked to see Bongo in Jasper's arms. "BONGO!"

"I knew it was him!" Betsy cried and rushed over to her little dog.

Jasper handed him to her.

"Bongo, I missed you so much!" Betsy said as her dog licked her and she looked up at Jasper. "Thank you, sir."

Jasper nodded with a smile and a happy tear trickling down his face, touched by the reunion of dog and owner. He hadn't felt this way in a long while.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"We fed him, played with him, and watched a movie, _Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey_ with him," Horace pointed out.

"We thank you for taking care of Bongo," Betsy's father said, shaking Jasper's hand.

"Thank you for returning him," Betsy's mother said, "My daughter feels so much better. What can we do for you in return?"

"Nothing, but thanks for offering, Miss," Jasper answered.

"We were just returning your dog to your daughter," Horace agreed.

Betsy hugged both of the twins for bringing her puppy back to her and her family. "Thank you." She then walked home with her parents, but looked back to smile at them.

"Nice kid," said Jasper.

"Very," Horace agreed.

"Ready to start heading back?"

"I suppose." And the two walked home underneath the fading sunlight, turning to night.

 **AN: Again, sorry for the long update. I was working on my other stories, including my GMD ones such as** _ **Two Little Runaways**_ **,** _ **Why We Oppose Racism**_ **,** _ **Fidget and Eve**_ **, and** _ **The Young Bat Detective**_ **. After this chapter, I'll write up two more, then I'll be done with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a day since Horace and Jasper took care of a lost puppy, who belonged to an owner. What a day! Thankfully, they returned the pup to the little girl, who was worried sick about him.

Jasper had been having recurring nightmares about the kidnapping of the Dalmatians for Cruella. Cruella did not consider Jasper's and Horace's feelings at all. She didn't let them rest, have a bite to eat, or drink until the job of finding the puppies and killing them for their fur coats was done.

Horace was beginning to worry about his brother. He always cared for Jasper deeply, even when he yelled at him. These nightmares had been going on for so long that Horace decided to come to his aid. "Jasper!" he called, shaking him, "Jasper! Wake up!"

"Horace?" Jasper said, half-asleep.

"You've been having trouble sleeping. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I feel like I've been caught in a traffic jam."

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now."

"That's okay," Horace said in an understanding tone, not wanting to put pressure on him. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Thank you for understanding, Horace."

"That's what we're here for. Take care now."

Heartbroken, Jasper just sat in his bed, thinking of a way to atone with the nanny, Roger, Anita, and the Dalmatians until…a phone call came. "Who could be calling in this time of night?" he asked himself. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jasper, I'd like to thank you again for bringing back my dog," little Betsy said.

"Betsy?" Horace asked.

"No problem, Betsy," Jasper said. "But why couldn't you wait until morning?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"She's right, she couldn't sleep," Betsy's mother said.

"She's been waiting to tell you again," Betsy's father agreed.

"Well, in that case, that's a good excuse," Jasper said.

"Exactly," Horace chuckled.

"Bongo, say hi," Betsy commanded.

Bongo barked.

"Hi, Bongo," Jasper laughed.

"We'll let you go now," Betsy's mom said.

"Take care," said Betsy's dad.

"Bye!" Betsy and her parents cried.

Jasper finally hung up.

"I know what we can do tomorrow morning," Jasper said, accentuating his oncoming idea.

"What?" Horace asked.

"You know…"

Horace shook his head. "No, I don't and I still don't like it when I don't know."

"Well, I'll give you a hint. It's something we feel guilty for doing _this_ in the past," Jasper implied, hoping Horace could get a clue on the point Jasper was trying to come across.

Horace put on his thinking cap until finally, he said, "Oh, we're going to apologize…"

"To who?" Jasper probed.

"To the nanny, and the Dalmatians!" Horace guessed.

"Good job and for all we've done for the golden retriever, you inspired me. You did the right thing…I mean _we_ did the right thing! You showed me that there is still hope. This isn't over yet! Your letter, the dog, and his owners gave me proof."

Horace blushed, not knowing what to say.

"I am ready to make up for them."

"Goodnight, Jasper."  
"Goodnight, Horace."

Relieved over his conversation with Horace, he and his brother dozed off into a siesta.

…

At 8:30 AM the next morning, Jasper was making a special breakfast for his brother. It wasn't often that he'd done so, yet Horace was usually the one to do something special for him. It was time _Jasper_ did something for his brother. He made pancakes. When he was finished, he added a pancake on two plates, one for Horace and the other for himself. The finishing touch was adding eggs and bacon, forming a smile on each pancake. Then, he poured orange juice in each cup. "Horace!"

Horace was up and out of his room to find his brother. "Jasper?"

"Have a seat," Jasper ordered.

Horace took a seat and stared down at his pancake, smiling at him.

"Well, what do you think, Horace?" asked Jasper.

"It's smiling at me, wishing me and my brother a bright day," Horace answered. He took the syrup and poured it over to his pancake, then gave it to Jasper, who soon poured over his pancake.

"Thank you."

"And thank _you_ , Jasper for making my day…I mean _our_ day."

"That's what brothers do. They look out for each other."

With one pancake scarfed down, they ate more until they were stuffed.

After breakfast, they sat and watched TV to help them settle their stomachs before they went because they didn't want to get anyone sick.

…

At noon, they were out the door, feeling happy, hearing the birds chirp and the sun warming their backs as if it were wishing them a beautiful day and luck. In spite of this, they were focused on trying to find someone who they can give them another chance to help them clean the slate of the past misdeeds in order to make things right again. They needed to look for Roger, Anita, Nanny, and the Dalmatians, Pongo, Perdita, and their 99 pups…

 **AN: Ready for the last chapter? I thought so until next time. See you then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, after some time for two months of writing this story, I've been itching to complete this story. Enjoy!**

At the Radcliffe home, Horace and Jasper stood, anticipating on what Roger, Anita, and the nanny were about to say because Jasper remembered making the nanny mad before after disguising themselves as the people from the electric company. First, he locked her in a room as soon as his brother sacked the puppies and escaped. Next, he, with the help of Horace, they put her in the well after luring the pups into the Canine Crunchies truck. Now was their chance for redemption now that Cruella was out of their lives.

"Well, Horace, here goes," Jasper sighed nervously.

"Jasper," Horace said, "You've always been a great brother."

Jasper smiled at him and winked. He rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Nanny called as she rushed over to the door. To her horror, the minute she opened it, it was Horace and Jasper, the same duo that kidnapped the puppies. "Oh! What brings you here? To kidnap the puppies again?" she demanded of Horace and Jasper.

"No, please!" Jasper pleaded, only to have to door slammed on his face.

Roger opened the door just to glare up at him and shout, "What gives you the nerve to come back?"

Pongo, Perdita, and their 99 sons and daughters growled at the men behind their owners.

"They were dear pets, you know!" Anita yelled.

"We never said they weren't," Horace assured her, then looking up at his twin brother, "Did we, Jasper?"

"Right," Jasper answered, "We are here to apologize."

"For what? Kidnapping the puppies?" Nanny snapped.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cruella made us do it!" Jasper and Horace panicked simultaneously.

"And here is my letter to prove it," Horace added, giving her the note form his pocket.

Nanny read it carefully.

 _Dear Nanny,_

 _Jasper and I are sincerely sorry for barging into your house and for dognapping the puppies. Cruella made us do it out of force and our own free will. If we didn't do it, we would've been fired, but what do we care? We have started a new business without any fur coats and if you'd like, find a clothing brand that is best an interest to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Horace and Jasper Badun_

When she was through with reading the note, she handed it to Roger, then Anita.

"You own a shop without animal skins now?" Roger asked, surprised by the content in the letter.

Horace and Jasper nodded.

"Well, let's visit your shop," Roger said with a smile.

"It'd be an adventure, Roger," Anita agreed.

"Indeed, it will, Anita."

"I'm in," Nanny submitted.

"Can we go with them, Mother?" one of the puppies asked their mother, Perdita.

"We'll wait and see what Roger and Anita have to say," Perdita replied.

"I heard something good about that shop, too, just now," Pongo said, giving his mate a wink, making her blush.

Everyone, including the pups were excited just the same.

Patch gave a victory bark like his idol, Thunderbolt always had, surprising everyone, including Horace and Jasper.

"Oh, aren't you the heroic one?" Jasper said, petting Patch, who did not bite him, hearing the news of Jasper and his brother being forgiven for they were truly remorseful for their actions.

"We watched you and your brothers and sisters on TV most recently," Horace pointed out, "And you did great. You're quite the actor. I was surprised to hear your bark in real life."

Patch only smiled and gave a tiny bark.

"Yes, Patch," Lucky said.

"And we thank you for letting us join you in your show," Penny finished.

"I'm hungry, Mother," Rolly said.

"Rolly?" Perdita said, glaring at her son.

"Just kidding," Rolly corrected himself innocently.

Perdita turned her frown upside down and chuckled a bit at Rolly's joke.

"Mind if we bring our pets along?" Anita asked.

"Why no," Jasper said, "It'll be an adventure for them."

"We don't see why not," Horace agreed. "Let's get down to business!"

"Yay!" the Dalmatian pups cried.

…

The Radcliffes, Nanny, Pongo, Perdita, and their children were taking a gander in Horace's and Jasper's magnificent shop filled with animal cruelty-free fabrics of their lives.

"So what do you think?" Jasper asked.

"If you like what you see, we'll give it to you," Horace said.

"Horace. Jasper. How much does this coat cost?" Roger asked.

"$10.00," Jasper replied.

"Oh, thank you," Roger said gratefully and made his purchase.

"And thank you all for coming," Horace said as Roger, Anita, Nanny, and their pets left their store. Horace and Jasper waved goodbye. They were back in business after their sincere apology was accepted and all was well.

The End


End file.
